Trouble with Brothers
by CelticMeggy
Summary: Used to be Sibling Rivarly. Chapter 13 Up. Bianca is back and pregnant! Future Wyatt comes. The Charmed Ones go to the future. Problems, Problems, Problems!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not anything.  
  
Phoebe and Paige were cleaning up the house before Piper and Leo came home with baby Chris. Wyatt was in the living room watching cartoons. Leo orbed in with Piper and baby Chris in her arms.  
  
Phoebe ran over to them and toke Chris from Piper's arms. Wyatt ran to his mom and dad and gave them a hug.  
  
"Come on Wyatt time for your nap. When I come back it's my turn to hold him," Paige told Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe was rocking Chris, "You're so cute, yes you are," she said. "I could just eat you up," she continued. Piper looked at her son. She should be happy and she was but she was feeling upset knowing that at twenty- two her son will die.  
  
Paige came running down the stairs excited to see her newest nephew. Chris became restless and started to cry. Phoebe handed him to Piper. Piper walked up to the nursery and put Chris down for a nap.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Sorry about the short chapter but it was how it worked. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Wyatt was sitting on a throne. Two demons walked in holding Chris. Chris was all bruised and covered in cuts that were still bleeding. Wyatt had been torturing him for weeks, ever since he came back.  
  
Wyatt walked over to him. "Leave us," he shouted. The two demons shimmered out. Wyatt flew Chris across the room with a flick of his wrist. "Chris just tell me how to get to the past," Wyatt said. Chris coughed up blood and got up.  
  
"Screw you," was all Chris said. Wyatt shook his head disgusted. A demon shimmered in then walked up to Wyatt. The demon bowed to him and handed Wyatt a folded piece of paper. Wyatt unfolded it and smiled. He looked at Chris and showed him the paper. It was a spell to go back in time.  
  
"Shit," Chris whispered to himself. Wyatt said the spell. It worked and he was in the past in the attic.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Again sorry for the short chapter but it is how things work out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Future Wyatt orbed out. He didn't know he brought Chris back as well. Chris heard some one walking up. Chris wasn't sure whether he should orb or if he should stay. He stayed. Phoebe walked in and jumped.  
  
"Chris?" Phoebe said confused. 'He looks horrible' she thought. She walked over to Chris. "I thought you were dead" Phoebe finally let out.  
  
Chris shook his head. "I disappeared because little me was born" he explained. Leo walked up and stood there shocked.  
  
"Leo heal him" Phoebe said. Leo ran over to them. He healed Chris, everything was healed except for the bruises. "Piper, Paige come here" Phoebe shouted. Piper and Paige ran to the attic. Chris waved to them.  
  
Piper hugged him tight. "Need air sometime mom" Chris said. Piper let him go. Chris explained how he got here and Future Wyatt.  
  
"Why is he here though?" Leo asked. Chris sighed knowing he had to.  
  
"To turn himself evil sooner so he can be more powerful then before" he explained.  
  
Piper looked at Leo worried. "I'll orb Wyatt 'up there'" Leo said. Piper nodded.  
  
Leo left and orbed Wyatt 'up there'.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Thanks for the reviews I appreciate all good or bad.  
  
I have a small problem though. I don't think the title fits the story so I plan to change it but I can't think of anything else so would you please help me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Leo orbed with Wyatt in his arms. All the elders were gone. 'What the hell' Leo thought. He heard someone behind him. Leo turned around. Nothing. An energy ball came out of nowhere. Leo ducked then orbed him and Wyatt back to the manor.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
I know the chapter is a paragraph but I do have longer ones coming so don't become mad. I'm doing my best. Keep reviewing it helps me to write better and eventually the stories become longer. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Everyone was in the living room. Leo orbed in explaining what happened. Chris sighed. "I have no damn clue" he said.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
I know this is four sentences but I have writers block and I promise I will have either longer chapters or I'll have more. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Future Wyatt was looking for demons and darklighters to kill Chris, Leo, and the Charmed Ones except for Piper.  
  
At last he found some and sent them.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Please don't complain about how short the chapters are I'm working on it. But please review, my partners is afraid that if there are no reviews then no one reads it and then she thinks that there is no point writing but she needs to write other wise she stresses. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
They were sitting trying to figure out what to do about future Wyatt when a darklighter shimmered in and startled them. The darklighter got his arrow and aimed it at Chris and shot it. Chris used his telekinesis and shot the arrow back to the darklighter who caught it. The darklighter tried again but Chris orbed then Piper blew up the darklighter.  
  
Chris orbed back. "Where's Wyatt?" Chris questioned. Piper started to panic. Chris had an idea where his brother might be. Phoebe looked at him.  
  
"What is it?" Phoebe asked. Chris was deciding to tell them or not.  
  
"Well Future Wyatt and your Wyatt might be in . . . the underworld" explained Chris knowing his older brother.  
  
"We're coming with you" Leo said. Chris was about to protest but decided against it. They orbed down to the underworld. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
They orbed into an empty lair. Chris was thrown across the room. "You shouldn't have come here little brother" Future Wyatt said. Chris got up. 'I'm getting really tired of being thrown across the room' Chris thought.  
  
"Again screw you" Chris replied. He flung Future Wyatt across the room. "Get Wyatt. I'll handle him" Chris yelled to his family.  
  
While Piper, her sisters, and Leo got baby Wyatt Chris knocked out Future Wyatt.  
  
Chris said the spell to send him back to his own time. He pushed Wyatt into the portal and said a spell to make sure Future Wyatt stays there.  
  
The portal opened for the last time and someone came out and Chris caught her. It was Bianca. Everyone stared at her. "Hi" Bianca said then looked at Chris. Chris looked away from her, not knowing how to react.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Piper questioned. Phoebe and Paige were wondering exactly the same thing. Leo had a suspicious look. 'Why is she here? I thought she was dead' Leo thought. Then Leo decided to join the conversation, "Why don't we go to the manor and figure this out?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chris sat across the room from Bianca. 'Why is she here?' Chris and all the others were wondering. "I know you guys want to know why and how I am here" Bianca said  
  
The Charmed One nodded. "Your damn right we are" Paige shouted. Bianca looked at the floor then sighed.  
  
"My clan when someone dies they lose their powers. If they come back as ghosts they can have the strongest living relative make them human and let them chose what time to be in for the rest of their mortal life" she explained  
  
Just then baby Chris started to cry. Leo got up and went to check on him.  
  
'Why did she choose this time? I hope it's not because of me.' Chris thought.  
  
"Why the hell did you choose this time?" Paige asked. Bianca looked at them embarrassed. Phoebe was the one to answer the question though.  
  
"She is here because the one she loves is here" Phoebe answered. They all looked at her. Bianca looked very uneasy.  
  
The phone started ringing. Paige answered it. Minutes later she hung up. She had to go to her new temp job. Piper decided to help baby Chris and Wyatt. Phoebe checked her watch. She was late for work, leaving Chris and Bianca alone.  
  
The two of them looked at each other for a while. "Why did you choose this time? Is it for the reason that Phoebe said?" Chris asked. Bianca nodded and blushed a little. "Who is the one you love?" Chris asked.  
  
Bianca replied, "Stupid question, Chris. Its you, you idiot." Chris didn't know how to react. He stared at her. "Could you say something your making me feel as if I shouldn't. But even if you think I shouldn't it wouldn't matter I would still love you. I can control how I act but I can't control how I feel" Bianca said.  
  
Chris replied, "You shouldn't have come here." Bianca looked hurt. Chris saw this and continued talking, "It's too dangerous here. I care for you too much to lose you again."  
  
Bianca looked at him and saw that he was sincere. Chris got up and walked across the room to her. She got up to meet him. Chris grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. She looked up at him and thought, 'I don't care what he says I'm glad that I came.' Chris pulled her in closer and kissed her passionately. 'I've missed her so much and yet I wish she wasn't here' Chris thought. When they stopped to catch their breath Chris said, "I should go check on the others."  
  
Bianca replied, "Please not yet I want to spend some more time with you." She then pulled him back in to the kiss and remained that way until they heard someone behind them. They turned around and standing there was Piper and Leo.  
  
"I thought you were checking on me and Wyatt" Chris asked. Piper walked in closer.  
  
"We were, they're asleep. Now we're checking on you and Bianca" Piper answered.  
  
"Well okay I'm off to the club. Night." Chris said and orbed him and Bianca to P3. Piper and Leo looked at each other worried.  
  
Phoebe and Paige walked in asking where's Chris. "With Bianca" Piper and Leo said.  
  
Phoebe looked at them. "I thought she was evil" she replied.  
  
"We thought so but no" Piper said.  
  
"We don't like her though" Paige answered. Piper shrugged. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

After Chris orbed Bianca and himself to P3 Chris let go of Bianca. She looked around with a confused face. "Where are we?" she asked. "This is where I stay. It's a club, the one my mom owns, you know P3" Chris said. That was a good enough answer for her. "So you live here right" Bianca questioned. "Yeah" Chris replied wondering where she was getting at. "So there is either a couch or bed here right" Bianca continued to question. "Right" Chris replied. Bianca had a mischievous smile on her face. "Well I was just thinking. We haven't seen each other in a long time and well I thought we might want to become reacquainted" Bianca said. Chris knew exactly what she meant. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. A few minutes into the kiss Chris orbed them atop his bed. Bianca slid her hands up and down Chris' chest. With every second going by they became more passionate.

Chris suddenly became impatient and tore off his shirt. Chris broke from their kiss and rose so he was straddling her hips. After rising up Chris looked down at Bianca. He smiled and said "beautiful" then proceeded to take her top off. She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down and kissed him. Without thinking about it they undressed each other without breaking from the kiss. "I love you" Bianca whispered into his mouth. Chris replied by kissing her harder.

About thirty minutes later they lay in a tangle of sheets together. The two lovers were happy but Bianca started to cry. Chris became concerned. "Why are you crying? We should be happy, we're together again and nothing can keep us from being together. Please don't cry, please" Chris begged. Bianca continued to cry. "Please Bianca tell me why you're crying" Chris begged some more. Bianca's tears slowed but didn't stop.

"You're going to hate me" Bianca said. Chris looked confused. "Why am I going to hate you? I love you" Chris replied to Bianca's statement.

"You are going to hate me because I'm pregnant but it isn't yours" she answered. Chris looked hurt but also confused, "How is that possible you were dead before you came here. If you were pregnant when you died the baby would have died. And if the baby isn't mine then whose is it?" Chris asked.

Bianca started to cry harder. Chris took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "It's okay, tell me when you're ready. Shh it's okay" Chris said soothingly. Bianca's tears once again slowed.

"I need to tell you" Bianca said. She took a deep breath then began. "Another thing about my clan is that if one of us dies when they are pregnant the child can still be born" Bianca paused, "And like I said the baby isn't yours but it is Wyatt's." Bianca's tears began to fall faster. Chris was hurt. 'How could you do this to me? Sleep with my brother then come to this time and tell me your pregnant with my brother's child after we just made love' Chris thought.

Then Chris realized something. She would never sleep with Wyatt. She pretty much hated him. "Why did you sleep with Wyatt when you claim to love me?" Chris asked. "I didn't by choice" Bianca choked out. Chris understood. "Bianca did he rape you" Chris asked. Bianca couldn't answer she was crying so hard so she shook her head. "The bastard I'm going to –" Chris was cut off. "What are you going to do? Go back and risk having yourself be killed or having your whole future worse then it's now? You're not going to do anything because this child won't know that Wyatt is its real father. If you agree with me he or she will believe you to be his or her daddy" Bianca said.

Chris was stunned, "Wow I'm going to be a daddy." Bianca looked up at him and smiled. "Well then we need to start getting ready. We'll need to tell your family that your going to be a father, then we'll need to get a place that isn't in a night club" Bianca said smiling. "We're going to be very busy" Chris pointed out. Bianca agreed. They pulled into a kiss. Something occurred to Chris. 'How can I lie to Bianca and Wyatt's child' Chris thought.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone" Chris said. Bianca looked at him confused. 'Why doesn't he want to' she thought. "Why?" she asked. Chris just shrugged. They got dressed and orbed back to manor.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The sisters and Leo were in the living room when Chris and Bianca came in. 'What are they hiding' thought Piper.

"What are hiding" Paige said. Chris and Bianca looked at each other. "She's pregnant but I'm not the father" Chris said. "He's going to help though" Bianca added. The Charmed Ones and Leo looked at them really shocked.

"Who's the father?" Phoebe replied. "Future Wyatt it's complicated" Chris answered. "I'll be right back" Bianca said then walked out. Chris orbed leaving his family puzzled. Phoebe and Paige went to work and Piper and Leo went to check on the kids.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Bianca shimmered into a lair. Future Wyatt walked behind her. "Chris has no idea whats going on. He's so naïve" Bianca laughed.

Wyatt wrapped his arms around Bianca. Bianca turned around and kissed him. Little did they know that Chris was watching. "That bitch. I cant believe she did this to me" Chris whispered very low to himself then orbed out upset.

Bianca said a spell softly and a portal opened up. "Stay in our time" Bianca said. Wyatt nodded and went through the portal which then closed.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chris walked in the manor where Piper and Leo were. "I have to kill Bianca" Chris said. Piper walked over confused. "She's evil... again" Chris explained.

Piper hugged him tightly. "How do you know?" Leo asked. "When I left the room earlier I followed Bianca and she shimmered out. Well I followed the sense of her and she went to the underworld. But that's not all. Future Wyatt was there and they were pretty close for two people who hate each other" Chris explained. Leo and Piper detected hurt and anger in his voice. "Why don't you go lay down and take a nap?" Piper suggested. "If I say no you're still going to make me aren't you?" Chris asked. "Yeah she will" Leo answered for Piper. "Okay it's not as if you gave me much of a choice" Chris said as he walked away.

The two waited until Chris was out of earshot. "I really want to help" Piper said. "Me too but we can't" Leo said. Piper looked pissed. "This isn't fair he's gone through so much already" Piper said. Leo nodded.

Chris woke up an half hour later, the longest he slept for weeks. Piper walked in but Chris orbed out. "Damn it" She said and ran to get her sisters.


End file.
